teen_transformer_titans_animatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetstorm
Jetstorm (ジェットストーム, Jettosutōmu) and his twin brother, Jetfire are part of a risky Autobot Elite Guard experiment in duplicating the flight and combat abilities of the Decepticons. While the experiment gave them incredible new powers, it did absolutely nothing to blunt their hyperactive, act-without-thinking natures. Jetstorm is capable of attacking with incredible bursts of wind in both robot and jet modes, creating focused cyclones with devastating force (if somewhat questionable accuracy). Luckily, he's one of the few bots who actually listens to Sentinel Prime, and stops his attack once his commander barks out his order to do so... though usually by that time, the damage has already been done. The twins also have the ability to combine into the lower half of a superjet and the left half of the powerful robot Safeguard (Jetstorm is the left half of Safeguard). Both modes greatly enhance their combat effectiveness... but not their wits, unfortunately. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Phil LaMarr (English), Wataru Takagi (Japanese) Created using the most advanced techniques known to autobot science, Jetstorm and Jetfire were cloned from tech recovered from Starscream. Brought online in a secret laboratory deep beneath Cybertron, they are the first Autobots created specifically to battle the Decepticons. Though they are young, they are extremely intelligent, working their way through the Elite Guard boot camp in record time. Together they are potentially the most powerful Autobots of all time, especially when they combine into their Safeguard form. Like his brother Jetfire, he has the veichle mode of a Cybertronian Jet. Attributes: *The only known Autobots that can fly. *Youngest Elite Guard members of all time. *The first robots with the ability to combine. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Blurr **Jazz **Sentinel Prime Family *Jetfire (twin brother) Neutral *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl Rivals Enemies *Wasp *Decepticons Weapons & Abilities In addition to being the only other Autobot who can fly, Jetstorm possesses above average strength and agility for an Autobot of his size. His main ability, though, is his ability to generate bursts of storms or wind which he can use to blow away opponents. In addition when he is airbourne, he can direct massive wind/storm funnels with pinpoint precision. In the Rise of Safeguard comic, Jetstorm shows off an ability to generate intense cold by way of turbines built into his body. When fully activated, this ability causes Jetstorm's body to take on a blue "icy" sheen. In addition to its combat uses, it can also keep Jetfire's heat abilities under control by cooling him down. This is not seen in the series, only in the in-continuity "Rise of Safeguard" comic. Jetstorm also has a unique bond with his brother Jetfire, allowing for excellent teamwork, and also the ability to merge to form the super-robot, Safeguard. They can also combine in jet modes for an extra boost of speed. History Past Jetstorm was a simple repair bot who, along with his brother Jetfire, nearly died in an on-site accident. Viewed by the Elite Guard as completely expendable, Jetstorm and his brother were chosen to have Decepticon coding (acquired from Starscream during his time in custody) grafted onto their Autobot shells in hopes that the pair would gain the Decepticons' flight abilities. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Red Alert did the necessary calculations and programming needed. After this, the pair's combat abilities were tested against Jazz, whom they easily defeated. To try their combat skills against a Decepticon, Starscream's programming was scanned into a combat simulator. However, Starscream's programming overpowered the training system, and the battle became real. Starscream's strength and cunning were more than they expected; Jetfire briefly lost control of his flame throwers and began to burn up, only to be saved when Jetstorm's wind turbines put out the flames. With newfound determination, the two combined into Safeguard for the first time and destroyed the virtual Decepticon. After this performance, Jetstorm and his brother were inducted into the Elite Guard. Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Where Is Thy Sting? *Five Servos of Doom *Predacons Rising *Decepticon Air *This Is Why I Hate Machines Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Cool (Japanese comic series) *Transformer Titans Animated: Rise of Safeguard Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Clones Category:Autobot clones Category:Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Atmokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Combiners Category:Autobot Combiners